


Propiedad de Remus Lupin

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Teen Years
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Es bien sabido que los chicos siempre hacen idioteces.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Propiedad de Remus Lupin

Sirius ahogó un quejido nada más abrir los ojos. La luz que entraba por la ventana envió una punzada por su cabeza y se pasó los siguientes segundos retorciéndose, entre cobijas, sin tener idea de dónde estaba, qué ocurrió, cuál era su nombre, hasta que alguien le tendió un frasco. Se lo bebió sin hacer preguntas. Si quisieran envenenarlo, podrían haberlo conseguido mientras aún dormía.

Exhaló, más relajado a medida que el dolor remitía. Parpadeó para enfocar la vista en la imagen del cuarto. Su mente analizaba e intentaba arrojarle los datos que eran imprescindibles.

Estaba en una cama. Bien.

Por el roce de la cobija, probablemente se durmió desnudo. Ya que no había un cuerpo al lado, no debía ser lo que pensaba.

El cuarto era de James, sí, aquello también era bueno. El que James no estuviese desnudo era todavía mejor. Uno nunca sabía qué resultaría de una borrachera.

—Padfoot —Ese era James. Él lo buscó, girando la cabeza—, perdimos a moony y wormtail.

Sirius se demoró unos instantes en asimilarlo.

—¿Qué?

La cabeza despeinada de James se asomaba desde el borde de su campo de visión.

—Perdimos a moony y wormtail —repitió, lento, para que su mente lo entendiese.

—Creí que moony era una persona, no un objeto pequeño que se pudiese perder…

Sirius se sentó mientras lo decía, estirándose y sacándose las mantas de encima. Su estómago gruñía, le dolían un poco los músculos, la poción para la resaca lo ayudaba a estabilizarse. Tenía el cabello tan enredado que sus dedos se atoraron cuando se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—¿A dónde fueron esos dos? —preguntó, ya de pie.

—¿No crees que no diría que están "perdidos" si lo…? —James se retiró los lentes—. ¿Puedes vestirte? No necesito que me saludes meneando esa _cosa_ , no es el tipo de "buenos días" que quería hoy.

Él se llevó las manos a la cadera, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas. Debería estar más agradecido de verlo desnudo y de _buen humor_ a media mañana, en su opinión. No cualquiera tenía esa bendición.

—No dirías lo mismo si fuese Lily Evans.

James se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, sus lentes todavía en una mano.

—Sirius…

—¡Está bien, está bien! Bah. Eras más divertido antes de ser un león domado —soltó Sirius, gesticulando de forma teatral al darse la vuelta para empezar a buscar su ropa. La habitación era un desastre de prendas, zapatos y artículos que utilizarían al volver de las vacaciones a Hogwarts—. Antes estaba bien si te daba una nalgada y medías tu pene con el mío, ahora tu _amiguito_ sólo quiere ver a Eva-

—¡Sirius!

—¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! Te pareces a mi madre con esos gritos agudos, prongs.

James no le respondió, él supuso que era su manera de zanjar el tema y continuó buscando su ropa o la varita entre las cosas dispersas por el suelo. Cómo odiaba no saber dónde las dejaba tras una buena noche. Tan pronto como halló una camiseta que quizás era suya, quizás no, se la puso. Al girarse para preguntar si tenía alguna idea del sitio en que podría estar el resto, se encontró con que James estaba boquiabierto.

—¿Ahora _sí_ te gusta lo que ves o qué? Eh, cierra la boca. Me siento halagado, pero esto es propiedad de…

—…de Remus Lupin —completó James, todavía aturdido. Sirius asintió, feliz de que entendiese el punto.

—Exacto. Ahora-

— _Nononono_ —Lo cortó, agitando las manos—. ¡Sirius! ¡"Propiedad de Remus Lupin"!

—¿Qué…?

—¡Tu trasero!

Sirius resopló.

—Ya sé que mi-

James lo interrumpió con un sonido ahogado y se aproximó al closet abierto. Una de las puertas del armario tenía un espejo, así que lo colocó en ángulo para que apuntase a Sirius.

—Mírate.

Un vacilante Sirius le pasó por un lado, se preguntó si sería una mala broma, y se giró, de manera que pudiese verse en el reflejo la parte de atrás del cuerpo. Se le escapó el aliento en una maldición que James repitió, asintiendo.

Justo donde terminaba su espalda, aparecía un "Propiedad de Remus Lupin" en una tipografía cursiva y estilizada, ligeramente adaptada a la forma de su trasero.

Observó a James, luego de nuevo su reflejo, otra vez a James, y al tatuaje. De pronto, los dos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué mierda hice anoche, prongs? —espetó, entre carcajadas.

—No tengo la menor idea, no entiendo cómo- ¿no se supone que uno no se tatúa el nombre de su pareja?

—¡Eso se supone! Pero tienes que admitir que está genial…

Resultó que su ropa interior era la pieza de tela que se encontraba en la puerta del baño, colgada del pomo. Se la puso y tomó prestado un pantalón de James.

—Tengo que mostrarle eso a moony —dictó, con una gran sonrisa—, vamos a buscar a esos dos, donde sea que estén.

Tras un asentimiento de parte de su mejor amigo, abandonaron el cuarto. Siguieron el delicioso aroma de un desayuno preparándose y se toparon con Euphemia Potter en la cocina, guiando los utensilios con movimientos sutiles de la varita.

Ella se giró, lista para saludarlos con una sonrisa, que se le borró cuando dejó escapar un:

—Oh, Merlín bendito.

Sirius experimentó algún tipo de déjà vu. La imagen que regresó a su mente fue un lugar con poca iluminación de tonos extraños, el sonido de una máquina en funcionamiento, unas risas, y un "oh, Merlín bendito" de otra voz. Probablemente la voz de Remus.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá Euphe? —Le sonrió, entusiasmado. Ella le pedía que la llamase así y Sirius estaba encantado de hacerlo. Lo hacía sentirse en familia.

Euphemia boqueó un instante, alzó la mano que no sostenía la varita y titubeó. James se había puesto junto a Sirius y volvía a abrir y cerrar la boca, sin emitir un solo sonido.

—No…no intento cuestionar tus decisiones, cariño —balbuceó la bruja, parpadeando repetidas veces a causa de lo que la sorprendía—. Te apoyo en esto, Sirius, de verdad, Remus es un excelente chico, sólo digo que- ¿no es un poco…? —Gesticuló al no saber con qué palabra describirlo.

Al no comprender su situación, observó a James, que apuntó el fregadero lleno de agua. Sirius se acercó y se inclinó para ver su reflejo.

El "propiedad de Remus Lupin" se había desplazado a su cara. Ahora formaba dos líneas en su frente, apenas cubierta a medias por la maraña de cabello sin arreglar.

—Merlín —soltó.

—Merlín —Le siguió James.

—Eh, yo- —Euphemia carraspeó—. Yo entiendo perfectamente que estén- me refiero a que, bueno, eso es-

—Eso no estaba ahí —juró Sirius, dándose la vuelta—, no me lo tatuaría en la frente- ¡no estoy tan loco, estaba en mi…!

Detrás de su madre, James hacía gestos de cortes horizontales con la mano para que no fuese a decirlo frente a la pobre mujer.

—Espalda —completó Sirius, poniendo una sonrisa que esperaba no la hiciese dudar—. Lo tatué en mi espalda, mamá Euphe.

—Oh —La bruja asintió y se le acercó con la varita en alto—, devolvámoslo allí entonces —indicó, tocándole la frente con la punta de la pieza de madera. James alzó ambos pulgares para decirle que sí lo trasladó a otro punto. Sólo que ninguno sabía a cuál—. Debe ser uno de esos- esas cosas nuevas…las que cambian de posición —asumió, buscando auxilio en su hijo, que asintió varias veces—. He leído sobre eso en _El Profeta._

—¿Sobre tatuajes mágicos? —Sirius arrugó el entrecejo. Ella asintió.

—Sí, sí, decían- lo tengo por aquí- esperen…

Euphemia lo convocó con un _accio_ y aguardó. El periódico voló desde un pasillo, seguido de quejidos de otra voz.

—Euphemia, por amor a Merlín, no me lo quites cuando estoy leyendo la sección de-

—Los niños tienen un problema mayor que tus resultados del juego de anoche, querido —replicó la bruja, tendiéndole el periódico a Sirius, en una página donde se hablaba de una tienda de tatuajes mágicos que abrió esa semana.

—Según eso, tendrías que ser capaz de decidir dónde se coloca y a dónde se mueve —leyó James, por encima de su hombro, mientras su padre se quejaba de forma infantil y su madre le acariciaba el hombro para que se calmase.

Sirius observaba la imagen que acompañaba el artículo. Conocía esa tienda con carteles de neón, apostada en un callejón oscuro. Trajo otra memoria borrosa a su cabeza.

Estaba seguro de que besaba a moony. _Ese_ tipo de besos que incluían la espalda presionada contra la pared, mordidas, y una mano metida en los pantalones. Debió ser James quien les gritaba que se apresurasen, o se consiguiesen un cuarto. Luego veía ese cartel de neón de la tienda nueva.

—Yo no decidí que lo quería en mi cara —aclaró, en tono de obviedad.

James se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor estabas muy ebrio cuando te lo hiciste y no funciona bien. Habrá que pasar por allí —Le arrebató el periódico para echar un vistazo, en busca de la dirección del local.

Sirius se fijó en la pareja Potter.

—¿Han visto a moony y wormtail?

Ellos intercambiaron miradas.

—Wormtail…es el bajito, ¿cierto? —Fleamont Potter asintió, despacio, para sí mismo. Le costaba recordar los apodos.

—Es el que roncaba en el techo esta madrugada, querido —siguió la bruja, asintiendo también. Se dirigió a los chicos al añadir:—. Me asustó un poco, _Monti_ fue a ver qué pasaba.

—Se veía muy cansado y tenía una…cosa extraña alrededor —El hombre gesticuló para darse a entender—; tuve que ponerle unas barreras para que no le diese frío ni se mojase y estuviese cómodo, y dejarlo allí. Supuse que bajaría al despertar. Así son los chicos a su edad.

—¿Tú te dormiste en el techo de alguien a esa edad, Monti?

Por la manera en que titubeó, los chicos decidieron robar parte del desayuno, besar a la vez las mejillas de la bruja, que se echó a reír por su agradecimiento, y dejarlos discutir el tema a solas. Se dirigieron a la puerta trasera y salieron al patio. Sí, ese bulto en el techo, rodeado de telas extrañas y otros artículos, no podía ser nada más que wormtail.

—¡Eh, Peter!

—¡Despierta, Pet, no tenemos tiempo para esto!

—¡Wormtail!

Sirius deseó tener su varita para arrojarle un hechizo de cosquillas. Por suerte, no fue necesario. Peter se despertó de golpe por el ruido, gritó, rodó por el techo y cayó sobre los arbustos.

—Mamá no va a estar muy feliz…—murmuró James. Se acercó para ofrecerle una mano y le palmeó la espalda cuando lo oyó quejarse—. Ya, ya, fue una dura caída, sí, debió dolerte. Vamos, comerás algo y mamá te hará un hechizo sanador. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te hace falta una poción para la resaca?

—Creo que me estoy muriendo —balbuceó Peter, apoyándose en ellos cuando ambos le sostuvieron los brazos y se los pasaron sobre los hombros—, no debí beberme esa cosa que me dio Sirius…

—¿Que yo qué? —Sirius arqueó las cejas.

—Me diste una cosa que…

Peter se interrumpió para vomitar, justo delante de la puerta. Ambos emitieron sonidos de disgusto. James entró para pedirle a su madre una varita con la que ejecutar un hechizo de limpieza, y Sirius se quedó con él, palmeándole la espalda y diciéndole "déjalo salir, Pet, déjalo salir…".

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste al techo? —indagó, en cuanto los sonidos de arcadas cesaron— ¿y tu varita? ¿Sabes algo de moony? Por cierto, ¿por qué estás vestido… _así_?

Llevaba varias prendas de tonos pastel que debieron ser pensadas para cuerpos más esbeltos, seguramente femeninos. Estaban superpuestas unas sobre las otras, adornadas con collares de conchas y otros cachivaches.

—Estábamos…apostando algo —Peter se acarició la cabeza, agotado—, el collar me lo regaló Pandora cuando…nos encontró con Evans…

—¿Estuvimos con Evans?

—¿Lily? —James regresó con su madre, que no tenía idea de dónde dejaron las varitas, y se apresuró a limpiar y ayudar a meter al pobre Peter. Observó a Sirius—. ¿Qué pasó con Lily?

—Aparentemente —respondió, intentando unir las piezas de información dentro de su cabeza. Falló—, estuvimos con ella anoche.

James se puso pálido. Él le golpeó el pecho.

—¡No de _ese_ modo, prongs! ¡Y luego dices que soy yo el que piensa cosas raras!

Sirius siguió a Peter y Euphemia de regreso a la casa, refunfuñando.

— _0—_

—…bien, así está la cosa —Sirius apuntó a la página del periódico con el artículo de la tienda de tatuajes, pegada con una chinche a la pizarra del estudio de Fleamont Potter, que se los prestó, a cambio de que lo dejasen terminar de leer la sección de deportes—. Aquí me hice el tatuaje que pasa de mi culo a mi cara cuando le da la gana.

En ese preciso instante, estaba de nuevo en su rostro. En las mejillas, para ser más exacto; dos palabras en una, las otras dos en la segunda.

—Peter estaba en el techo, usando esto —Señaló luego el collar que dijo que le obsequió Pandora—, cosa que relacionamos a Lily también. Y…es todo, ahí acaba nuestra investigación —Se giró hacia ellos, con las manos en la cadera—. No encontramos nuestras varitas, mi moto no está, falta mi camiseta, y moony no está por ninguna parte.

—¿Tus padres no lo vieron? —indagó Peter, con la boca llena del glorioso desayuno que Euphemia Potter les preparó. James sacudió la cabeza.

—No supieron cuándo llegamos, estaban dormidos, no nos vieron entrar —Suspiró y le indicó a Sirius que se aproximase—. Creo que sólo hay una forma de resolver esto —Aguardó para efectos dramáticos, antes de añadir:—. Hay que decir lo que recordamos de anoche para saber qué pasó.

Peter alzó su tenedor para pedir el primer turno y se aseguró de tragar antes de hablar.

—Recuerdo…que fuimos a una fiesta en un local de Londres —indicó. Recibió dos asentimientos—. Después bebimos mucho, mucho, _mucho_ , y salimos.

—¿Dejamos el local? —Sirius buscó pluma, pergamino y otra chinche para anotarlo y agregarlo a la pizarra de corcho.

—Y ustedes se fueron en la moto —Peter arrugó el entrecejo, luchando por recordar—. Y después…Sirius me dio la cosa esa, ya estaban ahí, y estábamos en…y…—Meneó la cabeza—. Pandora me regaló el collar como premio. Premio por algo de, uh…

—¿Y moony? —insistió Sirius, con la pluma en mano— ¿y nuestras varitas?

Él negó, enseñándole una expresión de disculpa. Ambos se centraron en James.

—Yo no recuerdo nada —Parpadeó detrás de los lentes—, absolutamente nada, lo juro. ¡No puedo creer que vimos a Evans y no lo recuerdo!

Después Sirius les relató lo que él recordaba, terminaron de comer y permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

—Bueno, todavía hay otra opción —puntualizó James, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Extrajo un trozo de papel de un cuaderno muggle, que colocó ante ellos—. Ya me estaba preguntando qué era esto y por qué "L. E." me lo dio.

Sirius no sabía si tenía más ganas de abrazarlo o de darle un manotazo, así que hizo uno y luego lo otro.

— _0—_

Utilizar la cabina telefónica fue toda una aventura. Para empezar, tuvieron que caminar desde la casa de los Potter, para llegar allí. Como Sirius insistía en que llegarían más rápido así, que en un estúpido cuadrado de metal cerrado, terminaron por ceder ( _no, no llegaron más rápido que el auto_ ).

Tampoco tenían idea de cómo se usaba. Presionaron números, le gritaron al aparato, lo intentaron de nuevo, tuvieron que dar un galeón a cambio de dinero muggle, y el pobre muggle quedó confundido con la moneda. Apenas podían respirar en el reducido espacio que no estaba pensado para tres adolescentes.

Cuando la voz de Lily sonó del otro lado, James saltó y su rostro se iluminó.

— _¿James?_ —balbuceó al escucharlo—. _Oh, James, estaba esperando que llamaras…_

—¿En serio? —James no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad.

— _Sí, bueno_ —Lily se rio. Sirius y Peter se mantenían pegados a la _cosa_ , para oírla de forma distante—, _mis padres llevan toda la mañana preguntando cómo llegó una motocicleta a nuestro techo, y Petunia está un poco histérica porque sus amigas vienen en unas horas, así que…_

James se desinfló y empezó a formar pucheros.

—¿Así que la moto está allá? Tu moto está allá —agregó para Sirius, que empezó a celebrar en silencio y casi golpeó a Peter en la cara por agitar tanto los brazos—. Oye, Lily, ahm- ¿tienes alguna idea de qué pasó anoche…? No encontramos nuestras varitas, ni a Remus, y Sirius tiene un tatuaje de…

— _¿El tatuaje de "propiedad de Remus Lupin" en el trasero? Sí, nos lo mostró a todos_ —Lily soltó un bufido de risa—. _Mira, no sé muy bien lo que hicieron us…_

Su voz se calló. No respondió a las preguntas de James, que empezó a ponerse histérico. Al comprender que la _cosa_ necesitaba más dinero, Sirius aterrorizó a una pareja joven que pasaba por ahí, para que les diese más, y metió las monedas. Aguardaron. Lily sonaba aliviada de que hubiesen descubierto el funcionamiento del teléfono.

— _Como les decía_ —prosiguió, en tono divertido—, _sé que salieron a una fiesta y llegaron ebrios aquí._

—¿Muy ebrios? —James empezaba a sonrojarse y pedir espacio. Sirius y Peter prácticamente estaban sobre él, para escuchar algo.

— _Pusiste música con tu varita y Sirius y tú cantaron "Love of my life" en mi patio_ —contestó ella, a manera de aclaración. Sí, eso le decía que estuvieron bastante ebrios—, _gritabas que saliera contigo, que me invitarías a bailar, y que era tu "love of my life"._

James se puso rojo hasta las orejas y se dobló desde el abdomen, apartándose de la _cosa_ por la que entraba su voz, para que ella no lo escuchase maldecir. Sirius aprovechó para recargarse sobre su espalda y tomarlo, en su lugar, para preguntarle a Lily:

—¿Y moony? ¿Viste a moony? ¿Cómo llegó mi moto a tu techo?

— _¿Sirius? No, lo siento, Remus no estaba con ustedes, sólo eran los dos. Me parece que llegaron al techo y se cayeron al intentar encontrar mi ventana para que James la tocase y me llamase desde ahí. Al menos, Petunia gritaba algo sobre dos personas cayéndose del techo_ —Lily resopló—. _Después se les ocurrió lo de la canción y tuve que salir, porque mi hermana estaba como loca y decía que despertarían a todos y verían lo raros que somos, lo mismo de siempre._

—¿A dónde fuimos contigo? ¿Viste a moony después?

— _No, Sirius, perdón_ —respondió, aún más suave—. _James en serio quería que bailara con él, así que fuimos al Callejón Diagón y bailamos dos canciones en un local de música disco. Pero había un concurso de disfraces y nos encontramos a Pandora…_

"Te lo dije" gesticuló Peter con los labios, sin hacer ruido.

—¿Te fuiste después de eso? —insistió Sirius, apartándose cuando James hizo ademán de sostener el teléfono. ¡Aún no le había dicho nada de moony!

— _Sí_ —admitió Lily—, _volví a casa con Pandora. Su novio nos Apareció cerca de aquí y luego la acompañó a ella, y…la moto seguía ahí. Supuse que vendrían a buscarla cuando se les pasase el efecto del alcohol._

—¿No te dijimos dónde estaba moony? —lloriqueó Sirius.

— _No, pero hablabas de…de un local de tatuajes, creo que querías ir allí._

James le dio un pisotón, por el que abrió la boca y empezó a soltar todas las maldiciones que se sabía, hasta aquellas que sólo escuchó a su madre usar en una ocasión. Le golpeó la cabeza y comenzaron a pelearse en la pequeña cabina, mientras Peter sostenía el teléfono y le pedía a Lily que le recordase su dirección para ir por la motocicleta.

Diez minutos más tarde, en medio de la calle transitada, decidieron que James iría por la moto. Así tendría una excusa para ver a Lily tan temprano. Peter y él seguirían la dirección en el periódico y se acercarían a la tienda de tatuajes; debía estar cerrada, pero quizás verla le recordase algo.

— _0—_

No recordó nada. La tienda ocupaba una esquina del Callejón Diagón, los carteles de neón se encontraban apagados, y una cortina oscura ocultaba lo que había más allá de la puerta de vidrio. Sirius se rascó la mejilla tatuada, de forma distraída. Se preguntó qué tan ebrio estaría al hacerse el tatuaje.

Cuando estaba por decirle a Peter que volviesen a casa de los Potter y les pidiesen que usasen unos hechizos de rastreo en alguna prenda de Remus, suponiendo que hallasen una, este saltó y le sujetó el brazo.

—¡Recordé dónde está tu varita!

Siguiendo sus memorias de la noche anterior, se desplazaron por el callejón hacia una tienda diferente. Peter apuntó unas tuberías que sobresalían por un costado. La varita sobresalía de lo más alto y Sirius tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para divisarla; era casi imposible estar seguro de que fuese la suya desde esa distancia, pero Peter lucía convencido de que sí.

—¿Cómo mierda llegó ahí?

—Recordé que veníamos a buscar a moony —explicó apresurado, con gestos de por medio—, estaba haciéndose un tatuaje y todavía no estaba listo, y James y tú empezaron a jugar a encestar la varita en la tubería…

Vaya que estuvieron ebrios.

—La de James salió —Peter se encogió de hombros—, pero la tuya se atoró, y buscaste a Remus, lloriqueando por eso.

Sirius suspiró, se frotó las manos, y se sujetó de la tubería.

No es necesario aclarar que la tubería cedió bajo su peso y sufrió de una espantosa caída. Obtuvo su varita y tuvo que arrastrar a Peter en su huida de una bruja histérica que les gritaba por el daño a su propiedad.

— _0—_

Envió a Peter a meterse a una fuente cercana por unas monedas y utilizaron otra cabina telefónica, con sus conocimientos recién adquiridos acerca de cómo funcionaba, para llamar al papel con el número de la casa de Evans, que James les dejó cuando se fue.

— _Sí, James acaba de llevarse la moto_ —respondió a sus preguntas—. _Resultó que su varita estaba metida en donde se pone la llave. Dijo que recordó que había intentado encenderla cuando se quedó sin gasolina, y después se cayeron…mi papá le consiguió un poco para el viaje, pero no parecía que fuese bueno para manejarla, así que se la llevó empujándola. Se veía graciosísimo —_ Lily soltó una risita.

Sirius le agradeció y colgó. Observó a Peter, que esperaba afuera de la cabina, con una expresión de cachorro abandonado que apenas podía competir con la suya.

Se hacía tarde y Sirius quería a moony de vuelta.

— _0—_

Lo que sucedió fue que dos chicos regresaron cabizbajos a la casa de los Potter, dispuestos a buscar un nuevo método para dar con Remus. Se encontraron con que la moto ya estaba estacionada afuera, y James charlaba con sus padres y moony en el comedor.

_Moony_.

Sirius corrió hacia él en cuanto distinguió su voz y se le lanzó encima. Casi lo derribó de la silla, al empujarlo para rodearlo con brazos y piernas. Remus se rio y le acarició la espalda, pidiéndole que se tranquilizase.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿Por qué…?

Al fijarse mejor en él, se percató de que tenía unas letras en el cuello. La frase "propiedad de…" bajaba por la extensión de piel y se perdía en la camiseta, que Sirius apartó sólo lo justo para comprobar que era la frase que pensaba. Se echó a reír.

Un minuto más tarde, los señores Potter abandonaron la cocina para permitirles aclarar sus asuntos, y los cuatro chicos rodearon la mesa. Remus agregaba las piezas faltantes de la historia de la noche anterior a sus esquemas mentales.

—Iba a hacerme un tatuaje de una estrella, pero creo que me pasé con la bebida también…supongo que tuve la idea después de que en el baño de la fiesta nosotros…—Remus gesticuló para completar la frase y Sirius sonrió con picardía. Oh, sí, acababa de recordar _eso_.

—¿Ustedes qué? —Peter arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

—Tú no quieres detalles, yo no quiero detalles. No queremos detalles, Sirius —agregó James, antes de que su mejor amigo se explayase con el tema.

Remus suspiró y continuó.

—James quería llevar a Lily a bailar y Peter iba a comprar algo para comer. Te pedí que fueras con prongs, así el tatuaje sería una sorpresa —añadió para Sirius, que no comprendía qué fuerza sobre la tierra pudo haberlo hecho abandonar a su moony en una tienda de tatuajes—. Luego…vinieron por mí, y se pusieron a jugar. Cuando entraste tú a la tienda, Peter y yo hablábamos con Xenophilius, que se ofreció a traernos de dos en dos por Aparición conjunta.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó James, desorientado por el rumbo que aquello tomaba. Remus negó.

—Encontramos a Alice y Frank mientras Sirius se hacía su tatuaje- supongo que sacó la idea de ver el mío —Se rio y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, murmurando un "él no se podía quedar atrás, claro…"—. Frank Apareció a Peter aquí, y Xenophilius a ti y a padfoot. Pero creo que estaba muy cansado cuando le tocó llevarme a mí, porque caímos en la casa de Pandora —Remus se encogió de hombros—; era tarde, hubiese sido peligroso Aparecerse de nuevo así de cansados, y no sabía cómo ubicarme de noche. Pandora me dejó dormir en su cuarto de huéspedes y su familia me trajo hace un rato.

Para entonces, Sirius se acurrucaba en su hombro, feliz de tener a moony de vuelta. James carraspeó al ponerse de pie, para capturar la atención de sus tres amigos.

—Esta noche, volveremos al Callejón Diagón para arreglar la magia de sus tatuajes —indicó, señalando a Remus y Sirius—, y propongo que aquí y ahora, hagamos una promesa de no beber tanto nunca más.

Los tres asintieron y pusieron sus manos en la mesa, siguiendo las instrucciones de James para repetirlo mediante un juramento Merodeador que él prescindió.

— _0—_

No lo cumplieron. El penúltimo día de las vacaciones, tres Merodeadores se despertaron en el patio de Lily Evans, por el balde de agua que una irritada y gritona Petunia volcó sobre ellos. Peter dormía sobre la rama de un árbol, la motocicleta estaba volcada, y ninguno recordaba nada. James tenía tatuado el nombre de Lily en el pecho. Peter tenía una galleta dibujada en el mismo punto.


End file.
